loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon Salvatore
Damon Salvatore is one of the main male protagonists of the supernatural romance drama series, The Vampire Diaries. He is the former antagonist of the first season and is the older brother of Stefan Salvatore. He is also best friends with Alaric Saltzman and Bonnie Bennett and is the main love interest of Elena Gilbert. ''The Vampire Diaries'' Season One Return to Mystic Falls Damon Salvatore, the older, stronger and villainous vampire brother of Stefan Salvatore return to his hometown Mystic Falls with unknown motives. Season Two Season Three Season Four Taking place after the previous season finale, Damon is furious that Elena has become a vampire and takes his anger out on Stefan, blaming him for not saving Elena and everything she is going through, especially the difficult choice to either fully become a vampire or die. In order to cope with his anger and desiring revenge, Damon takes the last remaining White Oak Stake and attempts to kill Rebekah as she is responsible for Elena becoming a vampire. However, Damon and Rebekah are ambushed when the Town Council begin hunting down all the vampires in Mystic Falls since their identities have been exposed. Rebekah is captured, but Damon manages to escape and returns to the Gilbert house, only to find Elena and Stefan gone. Damon reunited with Meredith and Liz and attempt to think of where Elena and Stefan could be held captive until Matt arrives. Furious, Damon attacks Matt on site and attempts to strangle him, blaming Matt for Elena becoming a vampire, but is talked down by Meredith and Liz and sets Matt free. Damon and everyone resume thinking of possible locations where Elena and Stefan are captured, until Matt suggests the cattle ranch on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, belonging to Pastor Young, the new leader of the Town Council. Together Damon and Matt set off to rescue Stefan and Elena. Upon arriving at the ranch, Damon attempts to lure Pastor Young out and offer a trade, exchange Matt's life for Elena and Stefan's freedom, but he refuses and shoots Damon. Pastor Young's men attempt to subdue Damon, but instead he lures them into his trap and kills them and threatens to kill Matt, still furious and fully placing him responsible for Elena's current state. Damon almost kills Matt, until he is stopped by Elena who has now fully become a vampire while Stefan takes Matt away. Alone together, Elena confronts Damon about his actions and during their talk, Elena reveals she remembers everything Damon ever compelled her to forget and brings up the night they truly first met. Elena and Damon's conversation continues and Elena questions if Damon was in Stefan's position instead would he have saved Matt if she asked. However, Damon quickly answers he would have saved Elena in a heartbeat. Elena is angered and disappointed, believing Matt would be dead as Damon simply couldn't let go of her. However, Damon defends himself against Elena, revealing if he saved her instead, she would have gotten everything she ever dreamed to grow up and have a life she always dreamed as a human. Elena is awestruck and now finds the love triangle between Damon, Elena and Stefan has ignited even further as Damon understands Elena's wishes to remain human and have a life for herself. Since the events, Damon finally allows himself to grieve about losing Alaric and goes to drink at the Mystic Falls Grill while refusing to let anyone sit in Alaric's seat. However, an explosion has occurred at the Pastor Young's ranch, killing the entire Town Council and immediately, everyone suspects Damon is responsible and is soon confronted by Liz. Season Five Season Six Season Seven The season begins shortly sometime after the events of the season six finale. Damon is heartbroken over his seperation from Elena and in order to cope with his grief, takes Alaric who is also grieving about losing Jo to Europe. However, they aren't alone and Bonnie comes with them to keep them from doing anything stupid. Season Eight Relationships Elena Gilbert Elena Gilbert is Damon's girlfriend after season 5 and wife after season 8.Damon aldready loved her in begining of the series.Howower Elena was with Stefan.But after she being a vampire,developed feelings for him and they did endgame Katherine Pierce Katherine was Damon's girlfriend in 1864,howowe she was most interested with Stefan.They had some time together.Katherine turned them both into vampires and left.Damon spent 150 years loving her.When she came back,they shared a hook up scene but when Kat said it was always Stefan,he never loved her again and they became enemies. Caroline Forbes Caroline was Damon's ex in season 1.This was a under compulsion relationship and Damon only used her. Rose Rose was a vampire who Damon developed a close friendship and bond.They were also friends with benefits Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah Mikaelson is an Original Vampire who had a brief fling with Damon.They had 2 sex scenes.Rebekah thought Damon loved her. Andie Star Andie Star was news reporter and Damon's former girlfriend and she died Charlotte Charlotte is a vampire who harboured an obsessive love for Damon, revealed to be due to a sirebond developed between them. Gallery Promotional Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (1).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic.jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (2).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (4).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (3).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (5).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (9).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (8).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (7).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (6).jpg Damon & Elena Poster (4).jpg Damon & Elena Poster (3).jpg Damon & Elena Poster (2).jpg Damon & Elena Poster (1).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (10).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (11).jpg Elena & Damon S1 Promotional Pic.jpg Elena & Damon S3 Promotional Pic.jpg Elena & Damon S5 Promotional Pic.jpg Elena, Damon & Stefan Love Triangle.jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (14).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (13).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (12).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (19).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (18).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (17).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (16).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (15).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (20).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (21).jpg The Vampire Diaries S1 Poster.jpg The Vampire Diaries S2 Poster.jpg The Vampire Diaries S3 Poster.jpg Elena, Damon & Stefan Love Triangle (4).jpg Elena, Damon & Stefan Love Triangle (3).jpg Elena, Damon & Stefan Love Triangle (2).jpg Elena, Damon & Stefan Love Triangle (1).jpg Elena, Damon & Stefan Love Triangle (5).jpg Elena, Damon & Stefan Love Triangle (6).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (27).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (26).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (25).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (24).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (23).jpg Elena & Damon Promotional Pic (22).jpg Elena, Damon & Stefan Love Triangle (8).jpg Elena, Damon & Stefan Love Triangle (7).jpg Season 1 Damon & Elena S1E13 (2).jpg Damon & Elena S1E13 (1).jpg Elena & Damon S1E11 (2).jpg Elena & Damon S1E11 (1).jpg Season 2 Elena & Damon S2E22.gif Season 3 Elena & Damon S3E3.jpg Elena & Damon S3E1 (1).jpg Elena & Damon S3E1.jpg Elena & Damon S3E5.jpg Elena & Damon S3E9.jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S3E10 (4).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S3E10 (3).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S3E10 (2).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S3E10 (1).jpg Elena & Damon S3E1 (2).jpg Elena & Damon S3E2 (2).jpg Elena & Damon S3E2 (1).jpg Elena & Damon S3E2.jpg Elena & Damon S3E19.jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S3E19 (5).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S3E19 (4).png Elena & Damon Kiss S3E19 (3).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S3E19 (2).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S3E19 (1).jpg Elena & Damon S3E1 - The Birthday Promo.jpg Season 4 Elena & Damon S4E7.jpg|Elena and Damon share a romantic dance. Elena & Damon Kiss S4E23.jpg|Elena and Damon kiss after Elena declares her love in the season finale. Elena & Damon S4E6.jpg Elena & Damon S4E1.jpg|Elena regains the memories of Damon confessing his love for her upon becoming a vampire. Elena & Damon S4E8 (1).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S4E8 (7).jpg Elena & Damon S4E8.jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S4E8 (6).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S4E8 (5).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S4E8 (4).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S4E8 (3).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S4E8 (2).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S4E8 (1).jpg Elena & Damon S4E8 (3).jpg Elena & Damon S4E8 (2).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S4E7 (3).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S4E7 (2).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S4E7 (1).jpg Elena & Damon S4E7 (2).jpg Elena & Damon S4E7 (1).jpg Elena & Damon S4E7 (4).jpg Elena & Damon S4E7 (3).jpg Season 5 Elena & Damon S5E6 (2).jpg Elena & Damon S5E6 (1).jpg Elena & Damon S5E2 (2).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S5E2 (5).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S5E2 (4).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S5E2 (3).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S5E2 (2).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S5E2 (1).jpg Elena & Damon S5E2 (1).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S5E1 (3).jpg Elena & Damon S5E1 (1).jpg Elena & Damon S5E1.jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S5E1 (2).jpg Season 6 Elena & Damon S6E1 (2).png| Elena & Damon S6E1 (1).png|Elena hallucinates Damon. Elena & Damon Kiss S6E22 (3).jpg|Elena and Damon say goodbye and share their final kiss. Elena & Damon Kiss S6E22 (2).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S6E22 (1).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S6E12 (2).jpg|Elena and Damon first kiss since finally getting back together. Elena & Damon Kiss S6E12 (1).jpg Elena & Damon S6E13.jpg Elena & Damon S6E6.jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S6E13.jpg Elena & Damon S6E22.jpg Elena & Damon S6E13 (1).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S6E13 (2).jpg Elena & Damon Kiss S6E13 (1).jpg Damon & Elena Kiss S6E20 (4).jpg Damon & Elena Kiss S6E20 (3).jpg Damon & Elena Kiss S6E20 (2).jpg Damon & Elena Kiss S6E20 (1).jpg Season 8 Damon & Elena Kiss S8E16 (2).jpg Damon & Elena Kiss S8E16 (1).jpg|Damon and Elena are at long last finally reunited in the series finale. Trivia *Damon's closest and best friends are Elena Gilbert, Alaric Saltzman, Elizabeth Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. *Damon is 178 years old, but is biologically 25 years old. *Damon was a member of the Founders Town Council and later it's leader. *Damon is responsible for turning Isobel Fleming, Elena's biological mother into a vampire. External Links *Damon Salvatore - Wikipedia *Damon Salvatore - The Vampire Diaries Wikia *Damon and Elena's Relationship - The Vampire Diaries Wikia *Damon, Elena & Stefan Love Triangle - The Vampire Diaries Wikia *Stefan, Katherine & Damon Love Triangle - The Vampire Diaries Wikia *Damon & Katherine Relationship - The Vampire Diaries Wikia *Damon & Rose Relationship - The Vampire Diaries Wikia *Damon & Caroline Relationship - The Vampire Diaries Wikia *Damon & Andie Relationship - The Vampire Diaries Wikia *Damon & Rebekah Relationship - The Vampire Diaries Wikia Category:Male Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:TV Love Interests Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Vampires Category:The Vampire Diaries Love Interests Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villain's Crush Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Reformed Love Interests Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Married Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Revived Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Driving Force Category:Opposing Faction Category:Former Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Villain's Offspring Category:Villain's Sibling Category:Muscular Love Interest